koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Phoenix
Silent Phoenix is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Ouha - Kyouka Ranbu. It's a solo song performed by Nobutoshi Canna dedicated to his character Cao Pi. Credits :Lyrics: Sumiyo Mutsumi :Composition & Arrangement: Takeshi Masuda Lyrics Kanji= :力を継承いで　背負った定め :己で拓く　新たな時代 :血ぬられてゆく　覇道を往くだけ :迷いなどない　振り向きはしない :ここでひざまずくがいい :すべてを凌駕するため :戦場を凍てつかせる :魂を放って :Fly to the high! :痛みさえも　味方にして :打ち破れ空を :そびえる壁　越えた時に :この心の中 :明日を映し出す　朝陽が昇る :蒼い沈黙に　閉ざされた扉 :開けて挑んだ　不屈の気概 :天も貫く　ゆずれない想い :覚悟の上で　突き進む道 :実力を出すとしよう :邪魔な輩は消すだけ :天下を司るため :磨かれた命で :Ride on the age :吹雪を受けて　氷雨に濡れて :瞬間を駆け抜ける :闘志焦し　熱を鎮め :率いる背中で :激しい潮流を　操ってゆく :逃げも隠れもしたくない :見果てぬ夢のその先 :極めるために生まれた :Phoenix は眠らない :Born to be brave :痛みさえも　味方にして :打ち破れ空を :そびえる壁　越えた時に :この心の中 :明日を映し出す　朝陽が昇る |-|Romaji= :chikara wo tsuide seotta sadame :ora de hiraku aratana jidai :chi nurarete yuku hadou wo yuku dake :mayoi nado nai furimuki wa shinai :koko de hizamazuku ga ii :subete wo ryouga suru tame :senjou wo itetsukaseru :tamashii wo hanatte :Fly to the high! :itami sae mo mikata ni shite :uchiyabure sora wo :sobieru kabe koeta toki ni :kono kokoro no naka :ashita wo utsushidasu asahi ga noboru :aoi shijima ni tozasareta doa :akete idonda fukutsu kigai :ten mo tsuranuku yuzurenai omoi :kakugo no ue de tsuki susumu michi :jitsuryoku wo dasu to shiyou :jamana yakara wa kesu dake :tenka wo tsukasadoru tame :migakareta inochi de :Ride on the age :kaze wo ukete ame ni nurete :ima wo kakenukeru :toushi kogashi netsu wo shizume :hikiiru senaka de :hageshii nagare wo ayatsutte yuku :nige mo kakure mo shitakunai :mihatenu yume no sono saki :kimeru tame ni umareta :Phoenix wa nemuranai :Born to be brave :itami sae mo mikata ni shite :uchiyabure sora wo :sobieru kabe koeta toki ni :kono kokoro no naka :ashita wo utsushidasu asahi ga noboru |-|English Translation= :Inheriting power was the fate I have carried :I open up a new age with my own hands :I just continue my military rule, getting covered in blood :I will not waver, I will not look back :You should bow down to me right here :Everything I do is so that I am superior :I release my soul :that freezes the battle field :Fly high! :I make even pain my ally :and break through the sky :When I overcome the towering wall, :inside of my heart :tomorrow will reflect, and the morning sun will rise :A blue silence and a closed door :I challenged to open it with a persistent fighting spirit :These feelings I won't give up will even pierce through the heavens :Above my resolution is the path I move down :I suppose I shall bring out my true strength :I will just erase the fools in my way :in order to rule over heaven and below :With my polished life, I'll :ride on the age :Accepting the tempest, drenched by the rain :I run through the present :My burning fighting spirit calms my fever :With my back leading the way, :I shall control the vicious tides :I do not wish to run or hide :I was born in order to complete :the endless dream beyond the horizon :The phoenix does not sleep, I was :born to be brave :I make even pain my ally :and break through the sky :When I overcome the towering wall, :inside of my heart :tomorrow will reflect, and the morning sun will rise External Links *Official YouTube promotional video for CD *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category:Songs